Broken Shadows
by GentleCatsine
Summary: What will happen when Malcom, demigod Son of Apollo realises he has the powers of not one, but two godly parents? Find out in Broken Shadows by GentleCatsine
1. Prolouge: Amor

**Prolouge****: _Amor_**

Diane wasn't sure what to do.

She had two guys chasing after her, those too were greek gods.

Ever since Hades and Apollo started pursuing her, strange events happened.

A guy trying to harass on the street suddenly dropped dead. Whatever she did, she could never fall sick, the sun refused to give her a tan, preserving her beautiful white skin. This had been going on for a whole year now. A strange woman, one who called herself Proserpina once visited her, proclaiming herself as the Wife of Pluto, roman form of Hades. Instead of trying to curse her, she felt sympathetic, understanding that this was ruining her life. Diane just wanted to settle into New York and live a normal life, get married, have kids. But no. Two gods _had_ to chase her. As she ate lunch, she glanced at the calender. _6th __July_, she thought _dammit. I have to chose one of them tommorow_.

* * *

The next day, she met up with both of them at time's square. "Today you must choose Diane. Me? or Apollo" Said Pluto. His pale skin was drained of all colour. Faint screams could be heard from inside his cloak, souls being tormented. She then looked at Apollo, His blonde hair shining like the sun. He was wearing a golden suit and his eyes looked as if they could heal any wound by looking at it. She thought for a second. It took a lot of courage but she said it "Apollo. I choose Apollo." Hades's face dropped, but he took it like a man. "YES! TAKE THAT OLD MAN!" Exclaimed Apollo. Hades slowly walked into a shadow of a light-pole. Slinking into the shadows.

* * *

A week later, Diane was pregnant. Hades knew about this. Out of jealousy, he decided to curse the child. Apollo luckily foresaw this. Him and Persephone looked on from above in Olympus as Hades got ready to cast the spell. He took his Roman form, for it was much more powerful. Once he was ready, he cast the spell "Maledictus vir puer est vita humane doloris versantes!". It took all of the power of Persephone and Apollo to nullify it. Apollo almost destroyed his divine form. Finally, it ended. Hades thought that it had worked. The child would live a unhappy life of suffering. He went on with his day.

* * *

9 months later, Malcom Peterson was born.


	2. I: Revelation

**AN:Sooo just something I need to get out. u/Yian-Block from reddit had the original idea for the story and is technically the Co-author. I have his permision to use this concept. Also my goal is a minimum of a chapter a week.**

**Malcom's POV:**

The last thing I expected was a cyclops trying to kill me.

Wait. I have to introduce myself first.

Hey! My name is Malcom! And 14 years ago, My mother Diane was pursued by two gods, Apolo and Hades. In the end she chose Apolo, and I was born. At 11, my mother told me about a special camp for children like me. Camp Half-Blood. I have been living here since. It's run by a Centaur, his name is Chiron. Our directors are really nice too. Oh and as I have been told, Dionysus used to be the sole Camp Director. Its not the case anymore. Hestia is Our new director.Enyo, Greek form of Bellona also takes care of our combat training andIt was just another day at camp, as I took a walk on the beach, the golden waves of the Sun (Hi dad) reflected made the ocean look a beautiful orange.

As I walked further and further, I couldn't help but shake off this uncanny feeling I had. Then, without a warning the ground split and something jumped out of it. I saw a full grown cyclops in front of me. It was big and ugly and had a giant metal club in one hand. It swung its club at me, a attempt which I was not ready for. I screamt and thought it was the end. I would love to tell you that I died then and there and there was no more suffering, but no. I closed my eyes in fear. For a few minute I just stood there scared. Afterwards, I realised that nothing had happened to me. What I saw next went so fast that I still ponder about it.

* * *

A large skeleton held the club in pace with his big, dry, skeletal hand. Then, it threw back both club and cyclops with ease. After the cyclops managed to get up, it was really angry. With one swing of his club, he managed to completely destroy the skeleton. Again, I would like to tell you I died then and there but no. A hooded figure appeared, their back turned towards me. The figure took out two bronze swords and dashed at the monster. Before me or actually anyone knew it, where the cyclops stood was now only dust. The figure turned towards me.

As it walked towards me, I could make out in the golden light of the sun that He was a man of about 21. He had neatly made Jet Black hair and wore a simple hoodie and jeans. But his eyes... They glew purple. "Malcom Peterson I presume," He said "I see you were able to summon the skeleton. Very good. You are learning. Lets go now. Chiron has called us and we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

**AN: So yeah, short chapter. Hopefully others will be longer.**


End file.
